


I Don't Need No Damned Plumber

by acklesaway



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway





	I Don't Need No Damned Plumber

Day 1

Mark brought Jim in the bathroom for some damn reason he just couldn’t figure it out yet. Mark had his arms crossed, obviously waiting for Jim. “The decor in here…you’ve outdone yourself.”

Mark closed his eyes and muttered some nonsense but Jim very clearly heard ‘arse’ so he had a feeling he wasn’t getting Mark’s point. Then he heard the soft drip drip drip against the tile. He took a look under the sink and sure enough there wa a tiny leak.

He tightened the valve and problem solved.

“Aren’t you gonna ring a plumber?” Mark asked.

“A plumber?! I’m not incompetent. I don’t need a plumber, it’s not that bad.”

*  
Day 11

It was a nice quiet evening. Jim was sitting in the armchair catching up on hisreading with the whole house to himself.

Perfect.

Just to ruin Jim’s evening Mark barged in, muttering something about a shower. Jim didn’t care he had most of the house to himself.

Eventually the calm was ruined with Mark’s yell of “ARGGGHHH!” and Jim rolled his eyes. Oh hell.

He tried not to laugh outright at Mark when he entered the bathroom. The sight was just hilarious. “I’ll get my wrench.”

”Plumber?”

“Actually, you could do with a cold shower.”

*

Day 23

Jim had retired every single one of his tools. He fiddled with every pipe, valve and screw in the bathroom and he thought he had it all under control.

Apparently not.

Mark passed by in the hallway and he didn’t even attempt to resist laughter. He doubled over in laughter, laugh lines crinkled all over his face. Jim wasn’t amused.

“Get ‘em all out now.”

Jim was soaked head to toe with water and Mark maybe had a point about the plumber and they possibly had enemies that were fleunt in plumbery.

Mark eventually calmed down a bit and immediately pulled out his phone. “I’ll call the plumber.”


End file.
